Sleeping Beauty, Later Part 1
by Ultimaterumble
Summary: Later, after sleeping beauty awakens, her life is not as good as it once was.  Her friends, Pocahontas and Jasmine, help her through her tough times.


"Jasmine watch out!" I screamed, just in the knick of time, as she jumped out of the way of the falling boulder.

"Pocahontas, we need to find her and get out of here now!" Jasmine urged.

I nodded in agreement, _this is getting pretty creepy,_ I thought, _falling rocks, in a dark cave, somewhere below us an ocean of seething lava._

"I thought Aurora was at her therapist's appointment, not crawling into a dungeon of doom, sometimes I don't understand that girl."

We glide on in silence, both of us lost in our own thoughts.

Let me rewind of a moment, catch you up to speed on what is going on.

Yesterday, Jasmine and I got word that Sleeping Beauty had never come back from her daily appointment. Obviously, this is not a job for a police officer, and since her Prince had left her, no one else was available to save her. In addition, every since her and Prince Phillip had split up, she was not making the best choices. I understand completely, it is difficult to be dumped by the most amazing, handsome, wonderful man ever, but to be quite frank, he was kind-of an ass hole. I don't really know what she saw in him. Personally, he was quite shallow. I guess they go well together, because, while I love Rora, she is a bit airy in the head.

Anyways, Jasmine, Aurora, and I had all been friends ever since we were teenagers. We met at the National Princess Convention, where princesses from all different walks of life come together to discuss the future, a princess's role in the world, and just plain have fun! The three of us were roommates, and we immediately clicked, spending the rest of the weekend together. Jasmine is the outspoken one, not afraid to speak her mind; she has somewhat of a sailor's mouth. At the same time, she is so devoted; I am so lucky to have her as my friend. Aurora is the quiet, laid back one in public, but she definitely knows how to have a good time. If you get one or two drinks in her, boy-oh-boy she will not shut up. But she is such a good listener, she always helps me talk through my issues. Which leaves me. I guess I am the courageous one, unafraid of adventure and killing people. Not that I enjoy killing people, but it is a good stress relief once in a while, as long as they are asking for it. So we fit together, we make the three P's, each of us good for something.

Since Aurora's divorce, Jasmine and I had moved in with her in her castle, to keep her company and help her while she adjusted to the single lady life. While hitting the clubs is fun, I still know when she puts on her makeup; the wall of "I'm okay" comes up too.

Yesterday, she had gone to her appointment with her Therapist, Dr. Alan Menken, but she never came home. Therefore, last night, Jasmine when out looking for her. We did not realize that Dr. Menken's office was in a cave, and while that was not completely out of the ordinary, as lots of buildings have to be built underground in cave like structures to save space, it was still a little spine-chilling. Especially since we have been down here for over ten hours, wandering around, attempting to find Aurora, with no luck. So far, we have witnessed only small objects, falling rocks, elevators that are not working, and power outages, but as we delve deeper into the abyss, I have this hunch that we are going to face something nasty. It is definitely getting more dangerous as we probe further.

Lucky for me, Jasmine is with me, and Aladdin never allows her to travel without the magic carpet, so we are saving energy for the most part and riding along.

"Where should we go next?" I wonder aloud, knowing Jasmine is thinking the same thing.

"Well, I think we should continue lower, since Dr. Menken's office was closed, I bet he took her to the basement of this thing. We just need to be cautious of the lava," she says matter-of-factly, "Come on Carpet, let's go!'

And we zoom off downwards.

All of a sudden, in the distance we hear, "Hello, helloooo, is anyone out there?"

"It sounds like Aurora," Jasmine said, a mix of urgency and excitement in her voice.

_She doesn't sound hurt or even in pain really, just lost and confused, so that must be a good sign. _

"Let's go!" I say, hoping that we find her in one piece.

After riding around a few bends, and burrowing even deeper into the cavity, we come upon her. But there is something wrong; there is definitely something not correct about the situation. There is a large valley between her and us, only about 10 feet wide, but extraordinarily deep, and at the bottom a bit of spitting lava.

"Wait!" she cries as she spots us, "you cannot pass it! It's impossible!"

To be continued…


End file.
